


Closer

by Noahswriting



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wonkyun, also ignore the title i didn't know what to write sklandlsa, and cute uwus, but then it's all, they're in a club so there's alcohol mentioned and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 19:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16666864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noahswriting/pseuds/Noahswriting
Summary: The one where Wonkyun meet at a club but then it turns out to not be about that because I changed my mind halfway through and decided to turn it into a cute first date (人◕ω◕)





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Just a quick note to say that while I've been writing for a while this is a new account and my first monsta x work so please go easy on me;; hopefully you guys enjoy it and there isn't too much out of character or anything! i might also write more of this eventually because it was fun to write uwu

Changkyun is an anxious and socially awkward person. That is something he is well aware of and has mostly made peace with. It’s a little annoying in certain settings where there’s a lot of people and not a lot of room to escape – like right now. He’s in a club having reluctantly agreed to come only because it’s his friend’s birthday.

And right now, as he stands just shy of the mass of dancing bodies, Changkyun isn’t sure if the flush he feels all the way up to his ears is caused by the alcohol he’s had or the pretty blond who’s been stealing glances at him from the dancefloor for a while now. Changkyun isn’t stupid, he knows this is some type of silent invitation to join him in the grinding crowd but still, he feels rooted to his spot, afraid to make a fool of himself with his less than stellar dance moves – especially considering the other moves so damn sinfully. Changkyun has seen more than one person having tried to press against him only to have the blond subtly move away from them – which in turns only makes him more nervous to take a step forward in case he read the situation wrong and ends up being turned away.

“Are you really just going to stand there and look at him?”

Changkyun startles at the arm suddenly wrapped around his shoulders and the voice right next to his ear – he didn’t even notice Kihyun and Hyunwoo immerging from the dancefloor.

“Come on, you know I suck at dancing.” He says and he’s not even sure his voice can be heard with how loud the music is but Kihyun rolls his eyes and nudges him.

“Who cares, he’s been looking at you since before we left, go have some fun.” Hyunwoo says from over Kihyun’s shoulder and Changkyun thinks it’s easy for him to say with how good of a dancer he is but before he can say something about it, Kihyun grabs his arm and shakes it.

“Come on! I’ll feel better for dragging you here after Jooheon had to cancel last minute.” He says and while Changkyun had been the one to insist on him dancing with his boyfriend and having his fun he knows Kihyun feels bad about leaving him alone because Jooheon would usually keep him company so he sighs, taking one last drink from his beer before handing it to his friend and moving closer to the dancefloor, pointedly ignoring the cheers from the couple.

Changkyun can feel the short boost of confidence he had diminishing with every step he takes but right as he thinks of turning back around and hiding at the bar, the pretty blond looks in his direction again. Changkyun isn’t sure if it’s a trick of the lights but he thinks he sees his face light up and a subtle smile pull at his lips. As soon as he gets close enough, Changkyun feels his heart beat faster because the stranger’s face is even prettier up close and he can see the shimmery makeup on his eyes and while he _did_ notice from afar how nice the other’s body looked with skintight jeans hugging his legs perfectly and his shirt not quite a crop top but short enough to show glimpses of skin every time he moved, it doesn’t compare to how solid it _feels_ when he’s immediately pulled in close, the stranger dropping his forearms on his shoulders.

“I started thinking you weren’t going to join me.” He says, voice soft, barely loud enough to be heard over the music and Changkyun can feel the blush on his face deepen as he brings his hands up to the stranger’s hips and feels how soft his skin is – because at least he knows he shouldn’t let his arms dangle limply at his sides.

“I wasn’t sure you were really looking at me and I’m not as great of a dancer as you obviously are.” He admits and he isn’t quite sure that was the right thing to say but then the blond chuckles and presses closer to him and all Changkyun can feel as he tries to follow the other’s moves is _heat_.

“You’re cute.” He says and Changkyun swallows, trying not to show just how flustered he feels.

“I’m Changkyun.” He drops and he can see the faint surprise in the other’s expression and he realizes a beat later that introductions are probably not all too customary in this situation – but he always likes to put names on faces.

“Hoseok.” The other replies right before Changkyun starts thinking he fucked up within the first minute and he smiles, feeling a little more at ease – even with the uncomfortable sheen of sweat starting to form at the back of his neck – because this is probably the first time a stranger hasn’t turned away after he spoke.

They keep dancing for a while and Changkyun wonders if Hoseok is used to this type of places and knows the songs well or if he’s just good at moving his body the right way to every beat. Especially when there’s a slower – dirtier – song playing at some point and Hoseok turns around to press his back against his front, head lolled back against his shoulder and Changkyun almost chokes on his own tongue because his ass is pressing right into his crotch and popping a boner in the middle of a club is something that isn’t quite in his plans. But apparently Hoseok notices how stiff his body turns and he shifts back to face him with what Changkyun can only describe as an overly amused smile.

After some time passes, Changkyun realizes that the dancefloor is more packed than when he first joined and it causes them to be pressed together even more and there’s tension that wasn’t there before and he doesn’t miss the way Hoseok’s eyes shift to his mouth more than once and – if he’s being totally honest – he wants nothing more than to kiss him silly but as usual, he’s afraid he’s reading the situation wrong and he doesn’t want to fuck this up because he’s enjoying himself right now.

As if reading his mind – or maybe just seeing the way Changkyun has also been eyeing his mouth not too subtly – Hoseok brings a hand up and places a finger under his chin to tilt his head up slightly, waiting for a quick moment to give Changkyun the opportunity to move back if he wants to but he simply squeezes his hips and Hoseok leans in the short distance between them to kiss him.

Changkyun knows he stops dancing as soon as that happens because he knows he can’t do both at the same time and he definitely wants to enjoy kissing a beautiful stranger. And while he himself isn’t inexperienced, he knows the other has what confidence in his skills that he personally lacks and – _god_ – Changkyun is glad for it because he is _good_. This is some kiss and Changkyun feels all kind of breathless and he feels goosebumps rising on his skin despite how hot it is when Hoseok slightly sucks on his lower lip. When Hoseok brings his hands up to cup his face and deepen the kiss, pushing his tongue past his lips, Changkyun can taste remnants of a fruity drink and he trails his hands up to his chest, suddenly wanting to whine a little at what he feels underneath the other’s thin shirt because that kind of – _definitely_ – feels like nipple piercings and he’s very much a sucker for that stuff.

It’s only when Hoseok pulls back a second later and Changkyun feels more than hear the breathy chuckle against his lips that he realizes he did actually whine and – _fuck_ – that’s embarrassing. He bites his lower lip and it feels quite numb right now, avoiding Hoseok’s eyes and the other seems to take pity on him and drop his hands from his face and moving back to smile at him.

“Do you want something to drink?” He asks and Changkyun is thankful for not being teased and he nods but as they’re reaching the edge of the dancefloor away from the mass of dancers, he can see someone somehow gracefully slithering through the bodies directly toward them and he has half a mind to feel intimidated because he looks tall and annoyed and Changkyun has a fleeting thought that he hopes this isn’t Hoseok’s boyfriend or something because he is not equip to fight him – or anyone for that matter.

“Hoseok.” The man say quite loudly and Hoseok turns his head toward him. “Hi, sorry to interrupt.” He says toward him and Changkyun quickly shakes his head, not expecting to be addressed – and also relieved that he’s apparently not about to get a beating.

“Hyungwon, what’s up?” Hoseok asks, almost looking like he knows what the other is about to say.

“We got a situation. Minhyuk is passed out drunk again.” He says and Changkyun can see the exasperation on Hoseok’s face before he nods.

“Alright give me a minute.” He says and the tall man nods, sending Changkyun a quick smile and wave and he almost looks apologetic.

“You have to go, right?” Changkyun guesses and Hoseok presses his fingers in the corner of his eyes.

“Yeah sorry, I love my friend but he can be quite the handful.” He chuckles and Changkyun feels himself smiling at the hint of fondness in Hoseok’s voice and he thinks at least this was nice while it lasted.

“That’s alright, go take care of him.” He shoots back, bumping shoulders with him and Hoseok turns and hesitates for a second before spinning back around toward him and Changkyun tilts his head in curiosity.

“Give me your phone.” He says, putting his hand out and Changkyun stares for a second before reaching into his back pocket and handing him the device. “You’re supposed to unlock it before.” Hoseok laughs and Changkyun feels his face heat up as he quickly enters his passcode and hands it back with a mumbled apology.

Changkyun looks on as Hoseok taps into his phone quickly and then steps close to him again, wrapping an arm around his waist and pushing his phone back in his pocket and giving him one last kiss, parting with a cheeky smile before Changkyun can react or even think about how smooth that was.

“You should text me.” He says before he suddenly moves away and Changkyun loses him in the crowd, feeling all kind of flustered.

It takes Changkyun a minute to realize that he’s just standing there at the edge of the dancefloor trying to process everything that just happened and it isn’t until he hears some loud cooing and whistling that he turns to find his friends looking at him all too amused from the bar where he left them before. Changkyun walks up to them and takes the drink in Kihyun’s hand, ignoring the burning in his throat as he downs it.

“Shut up.” He groans hearing them snicker and look at him expectantly.

“Come on this is great, he’s totally into you.” Kihyun coos and Changkyun feels ridiculous for flushing at that and he weakly punches his friend’s shoulder.

“He was just probably glad to get rid of me.” He mutters and both of his friends snort at the same time.

“Changkyun, the guy seem to have had the perfect opportunity to make a quick escape if he wanted to.” Hyunwoo laughs incredulous.

“And he didn’t ask you for your number, he _gave_ you his, meaning he wants you to contact him.” Kihyun adds but Changkyun sighs loudly.

“He probably expect me to want to hang out in a place like this again and I’m not doing that for like the next two years, I only came because it’s your birthday so I think I’ll pass.” He explains and Kihyun narrows his eyes at him.

“I’m going to tell Jooheon what happened and I’ll ask him to pester you until you give in.” He grins, obviously a little more than tipsy.

“Rude.”

 

***

 

Changkyun is weak. He told himself – and Kihyun – that he wouldn’t contact the other and yet, here he is, lying in bed, his phone pulled up in front of his face staring at the contact name, Hoseok, followed by a little bunny emoji – which is cute as fuck – as he tries to think of what to say. Technically, he has plenty of excuses _not_ to do this. He’s a college student with projects and papers pilling up and Kihyun ended up never telling Jooheon about their night, meaning his roommate has not bothered him about it in the least. He’s doing this on his own and he isn’t entirely sure _why_. It’s not like they had extensive conversations, he doesn’t particularly feels the need to get laid and he doesn’t feel lonely enough that he wants to date someone so bad, but there’s something about Hoseok that he can’t quite get out of his head.

**To: Hoseok**  
**3:34pm**  
_Hey this is Changkyun..I wasn’t sure if you actually wanted me to text you but I thought I’d give it a try_

Staring at the short message for a few seconds, Changkyun decides to add a smiley face at the end so it doesn’t sound so dry before he presses send, feeling his face heat up as he lets his phone drops to his chest because he is so bad at this. But then his phone vibrates twice barely a moment later and it takes him a minute to actually look at the screen.

**From: Hoseok**  
**3:35pm**  
_Oh!_  
_I didn’t think you would contact me! I’m glad you did ^-^_

Changkyun stares at the text for a moment, feeling a smile pull at his face because even with how little he knows about Hoseok, it somehow doesn’t surprise him that the others types like this. Huffing out a short breath, Changkyun decides for once that he should be straightforward and straight up tell the other what he feels.

**To: Hoseok**  
**3:38pm**  
_Okay so obviously I’d like to see you again but uh…the whole club scene really isn’t my thing so I’d really appreciate something that doesn't involve alcohol or dancing haha_

Changkyun thinks his face might be a permanent shade of red because this is really a bold move when he compares it to his personal history and he only adds that last part after he realizes that might sound a little too intense over text – he starts getting anxious when it takes a few minutes for Hoseok to reply.

**From: Hoseok**  
**3:43pm**  
_I’d actually really like that clubs aren’t my favorite places either_  
_What do say about grabbing a coffee together or something next weekend?_

Changkyun raises a brow at the first text, actually surprised because Hoseok had looked so comfortable and at ease in the club – but then he thinks that maybe he just is a confident person in general – but he smiles at the second text, his heart feeling a little lighter at the proposition because he’s always loved the whole coffee shop atmosphere – they usually make him feel happy and relaxed.

**To: Hoseok**  
**3:44pm**  
_That actually sounds great I’m free next Saturday? :3_

**From: Hoseok**  
**3:45pm**  
_Alright! It’s a date then (∩_∩) is 10am good?_

Changkyun sends two thumbs up emojis before throwing his phone on his bed and getting up to shuffle to the kitchen because somehow, Hoseok using the word date is making him feel a whole lot more flustered than what his normally flustered state usually is – he also grunts out a half-assed excuse when Jooheon asks him why he’s so red.

 

***

 

After the date is set, Changkyun realizes he has almost an entire week to stress over all the worst possible scenarios that could happen and it takes him approximately a day and a half until he feels like he _has_ to talk to someone and spills his next weekend plans to his friends. Hyunwoo is completely supportive and while Jooheon whines a little about not having been inform about that night’s events, Changkyun knows he’s still happy for him while Kihyun looks a little reluctant – which is quite surprising.

“You’re basically the one who said I should go for it.” He deadpans and Kihyun sighs.

“You know drunk me is a lot less responsible.” He starts and Changkyun shakes his head. “Are you sure this guy isn’t creepy or anything?” He pushes and if he’s honest, Changkyun _can’t_ actually know if Hoseok is truly good for the simple fact that he doesn’t know him yet, but it’s not like he’s going to worry Kihyun even more.

“He’s the one who proposed we meet at a café for a day date.” He smiles a little bashful, trying to reassure his friend and Kihyun hums, obviously not completely agreeing but Changkyun knows it’s only because he’s always been protective of him.

Despite what Changkyun originally feared, the week goes by quite fast. With December right around the corner and winter break approaching fast, project and papers take up a lot of his time and he also finds himself messaging Hoseok quite a lot, genuinely surprised by how easy the back and forth and banter comes between them – Changkyun is used to creating awkward silence – but Hoseok seems to always have something silly or cheesy to say and Changkyun likes it a lot. He truly hopes he doesn’t fuck this up when they meet again.

When Saturday morning comes, Changkyun blinks awake at around 9am, groaning at the few hours of sleep he actually managed to get – and then quickly gets up when he realizes he has barely an hour to shower, get ready and find the café Hoseok proposed to meet at.

Changkyun thinks he maybe could have put a bit more thought into his outfit because a black hoodie and ripped jeans seem very simple but he also doesn’t want to create the impression that he’s always meticulous about his fashion. A few minutes later, Changkyun is out the door, ignoring Jooheon’s comment to make good decisions and sending a little heart emoji at Kihyun’s message to text him if he needs any kind of assistance – he appreciates the thought.

After getting off the bus a few stops later, Changkyun realizes he’s even a little bit early, not having expected the café to be this close but he shrugs and pulls the door, burying his face into his hoodie at the late Autumn air – maybe he should have thrown a jacket over it.

Scanning the place quickly, Changkyun doesn’t spot a blond head anywhere and figures he arrived first so he takes the liberty to pick a booth quite in the back but also easy to spot from the door. After waiting a few minutes, Changkyun feels his nerves catching up to him a little and he rubs his hands together, feeling like his stomach is in knots whenever he hears the bell at the front door when someone comes in. But before he can really stress too much and most likely start sweating and be gross, Changkyun recognize Hoseok walking in, scanning the place much like he did a few minutes prior. Changkyun finds himself smiling because the other looks surprisingly…soft. He’s wearing a too big baby blue sweater with a denim jacket on top and his hair his down in a purposely fluffy mess instead of the pushed back, stylish look he had the last time he saw him.

When Hoseok spots him, a toothy grin appearing on his face, Changkyun gives a small smile and a little wave because – ugh – this is bad, he’s already so weak for that smile. 

“Hey you.” Hoseok greets as soon as he’s close enough to the table, subtly stroking his arm as he sits in front of him and it takes Changkyun maybe a beat too long to remember that he has to reply and he feels his cheeks burn a little at the knowing smile on the other’s face.

“Hi.” He says softly, hoping Hoseok is any good at leading conversations because he can already feel his awkward self trying to crawl out and make him sit there in silence.

“We should go order something. I hope you didn’t have to wait for long.” Hoseok smiles, tilting his head to the side a little and Changkyun is thankful that he apparently saw how he felt.

“It’s fine! I got here just a few minutes ago.” He says honestly. “I wanted to order but I have no idea what you like.” He adds and Hoseok chuckles.

“You’re still cute.” Hoseok grins before standing up and motioning for them to head to the counter – Changkyun thinks it’s not quite fair how easily the other can make him all flustered.

After complaining for a little because Hoseok quickly pays for both their drinks and pastries before Changkyun can even get his wallet out of his pocket, they head back to their table and Changkyun pouts at him because if there’s something he’s quite confident in, it’s how effective it is – but Hoseok simply ruffles his hair and tells him he can pay next time.

Changkyun tries to keep up the act but the thought there might be a next time is forcing a smile on his face. They surprisingly quickly fall into an easy conversation after that, obviously both enjoying learning about the other.

“I’m going to admit, I was surprised when you said clubs weren’t really your thing.” Changkyun starts, voicing the thought that’s been on the back of his head for a while now. “You seemed very…comfortable.” He adds when Hoseok tilts his head curiously and the other laughs.

“Well I wasn’t surprised when you said it wasn’t your thing.” He shoots back and Changkyun snorts, trying to forget how out of place he must have looked.

“Listen, it was my friend’s birthday and I promised to be there.” He says and Hoseok visibly perks up.

“It was my friend’s birthday too.” He says with a bright smile. “I mean, his birthday was at the beginning of the month but he insists that we have to go out every weekend of November.” He adds, shaking his head and Changkyun recognizes that fond look on his face from when he had to suddenly leave.

“Minhyuk? The one who’s a handful?” He asks quietly, hoping his memory isn’t failing him and Hoseok nods.

“So by the end of the month I kind of go all in, you know? If I’m going to be there, might as well enjoy myself.” He explains and Changkyun hums – it makes sense. “Sometimes I find it hard to believe this guy is a teacher too.” He chuckles and Changkyun raises a brow.

“Too?” He inquires quietly and the smile spreading on Hoseok’s face is so soft and cute Changkyun kind of just wants to keep staring at him.

“Minhyuk’s a kindergarten teacher and I teach arts in elementary school.” He smiles and Changkyun might have melted a little because that so _soft_. “What about you? What do you do?” He asks and Changkyun sighs.

“I’m still in school.” He says and he can see the surprise on Hoseok’s face which makes him laugh a little.

“Sorry, I might have assumed you were the same age as me.” Hoseok says sheepishly and Changkyun waves him off – he’s used to it.

“I’m twenty-two, I’m studying biomechanical engineering.” He starts. "How old are you so I can decide how offended I'm supposed to feel?" He teases and Hoseok laughs quietly.

“I'm 25 so I wasn't too far off but also...Impressive.” He replies but Changkyun can hear a bit of amusement in his voice. “I see you’re actually living up to the awkward smart nerd stereotype.” He chuckles and Changkyun weakly throws a balled napkin at him – not actually feeling offended in the least because he knows how true it is.

“Rude.” He mutters and he decides that he really likes the amused giggle the older man lets out.

“How would you feel about going to an arcade?” Hoseok asks suddenly and Changkyun raises a brow – he’s starting to get the feeling that the other might be a little bit of a spontaneous person – but then he chuckles because he actually loves arcades.

“Only if you let me pay.” He says almost cheekily because while being a student is expensive, he can at least afford to pay for a few games.

“Alright.” Hoseok sighs loudly but there’s no annoyance whatsoever – he probably just agrees because it’s obvious Changkyun won’t let it go.

It takes about an hour after entering the arcade for Changkyun to realize that he’s definitely crushing hard on the other. He isn’t sure if it’s the childlike excitement on Hoseok’s face whenever he pulls him toward another game or the obnoxiously loud laughter they share when they get uselessly competitive at air hockey that wins him over, but he can just feel it. Changkyun’s chest feels warm and his cheeks hurt from laughing and he kind of doesn’t want this day to end – which is pretty surprising to him with how introverted he is.

When Hoseok calls for a bathroom break some time later, Changkyun quickly agrees, loudly dropping at one of the little tables around the arcade after miserably losing two games of dance dance revolution in a row. Changkyun only weakly glares at the other when he comes back with snacks for the both of them because, one, he’s kind of starving and, two, he might have blown through the money he had to spare. 

“I figured you danced well but you could have at least went easy on me.” He says through a mouthful and Hoseok chuckles. 

“Like you went easy on me at that shooting game?” He raises a brow and Changkyun feels himself turning a little sheepish because – yeah, okay – he might have a point there.

Once they’re done with their food, Changkyun proposes they head outside because he’s pretty sure he’s about to overheat and the strong smell of buttered popcorn might be starting to feel overwhelming. When Hoseok immediately agrees, Changkyun thinks he might be feeling the same – especially since he doesn’t put his jacket back on when they step outside.

Changkyun admits to himself that he’s surprised to see the sun is almost completely set because he didn’t think they were in there for _that_ long. Shrugging a little, he breathes in and exhales loudly because the cold air actually feels very nice but he feels his cheek heat up when he sees Hoseok looking at him with that ridiculously soft smile of his so he starts walking ahead, only hearing an amused laugh as the other catches up to him.

“Hey.” Hoseok starts, bumping their shoulders together and Changkyun makes a show to stumble to the side a few steps, only to be pulled back when Hoseok grabs his wrist.

“What?” Changkyun mutters and Hoseok gives him that toothy smiles he already likes a little too much.

“You’re cute.” He says simply and if Changkyun’s face wasn’t burning before, it definitely is now.

“You’re going to have to stop doing that.” He grumbles because he can already tell Hoseok enjoys making him all flustered.

“I can’t help it, you really are and your reaction is adorable.” He says and Changkyun groans, pulling his hood over his head and hiding his face as much as he can by pulling the strings – he’s never been good at dealing with compliments.

They fall into a silence after that, but to Changkyun’s surprise, it’s not uncomfortable. He doesn’t feel the need to find something to say, he’s content with listening to the sound of leaves crunching under their feet and the voices of people walking around them – and maybe he’s also a bit busy noticing how Hoseok is definitely walking closer to him than earlier.

Changkyun buries his face a little in his hoodie because now that the sun is completely set and they’ve been out of the arcade for a while, he’s starting to feel the cold get to him a bit more. And it’s just as he’s thinking he really should’ve worn a jacket over his hoodie that he feels something drops around his shoulders and a hand clasping with his own and fingers linking with his.

Looking to his left, Changkyun can see Hoseok, staring ahead, acting like he didn’t just make the most cliché move of giving him his jacket and holding his hand and it might only be the cold but Changkyun is pretty sure he can see a blush on his cheeks.

“You look cold.” Hoseok mutters, only glancing at him for a second and Changkyun feels a little like melting because the other’s jacket smells good and his hand feels quite warm and nice and he squeezes a little in thanks, unable to push down the smile from his face.

After a few more minutes of walking, Changkyun realizes that they’re back near the café they first met up and he’s surprised they walked this much considering they took the bus to get to the arcade earlier.

“It’s getting kind of late.” Changkyun says and it’s meant to be more of a thought to himself but Hoseok hums, turning to him but not letting go of his hand.

“Do you want me to drive you home?” He asks and Changkyun raises a brow because he assumed Hoseok walked or took the bus like him to meet up. “There’s never any parking space in the arcade area.” He says as if reading his mind and Changkyun snorts because that’s actually a valid reason.

“I’d appreciate it.” Changkyun smiles because while he doesn’t mind taking the bus, it’s always nice when someone offers him a ride – especially if it means he can stay with his date a little longer.

Hoseok pulls on his hand and Changkyun lets himself get dragged to the street next to the café. Once they’re seated in the car, Changkyun gets comfortable and he’s already starting to feel warmer without the wind blowing at him. 

The ride is mostly silent, except the music playing softly and Changkyun giving Hoseok directions to his apartment complex and he thinks to himself that this is probably the best date he’s ever been on. He hasn’t felt his anxiety flare up at any point of the day and the nervousness he felt had been mostly giddiness of a first date with someone – he genuinely hopes Hoseok feels the same about today.

When Changkyun announces that they’ve arrived, Hoseok puts the car into park and turns his body slightly toward him and Changkyun isn’t sure what he’s supposed to do next.

“I really had fun today.” He says and he can’t quite help the tiny questioning lilt to his voice before he sees a smile spread on Hoseok’s face.

“Me too.” He replies softly. “I have to admit, I was a little worried we wouldn’t get along this well but I just had a feeling last week…I’m glad I followed it.” He finishes and Changkyun catches his lower between his teeth, trying to suppress his smile a little.

“I’m glad you did.” Changkyun chuckles softly, glancing toward his apartment where the lights are still on and he knows Jooheon is most likely waiting for him. “I should probably get going.” He says reluctantly, feeling as if Hoseok is analyzing his face and it’s kind of making him squirmy because he can’t quite read his expression.

“Hey, Changkyun?” Hoseok hums and Changkyun somehow feels like something in the atmosphere in the car switch and he takes in a short breath.

“Yeah?” He breathes out and realizes that Hoseok almost looks nervous?

“Would it be okay if I…If I kissed you?” He asks, touching his neck in a way that Changkyun feels might be a nervous habit. “Because I kind of wanted to do that completely sober and I kind of think it would be nice to consider this our first kiss.” He explains and – _oh_ – that so cute and also makes Changkyun feels like his heart might jump out of his throat.

“I’d like that.” He whispers, enjoying that for once Hoseok is looking a little flustered too as he reaches out to grab his hand.

Changkyun briefly thinks this shouldn’t be this nerve-wracking considering their actual first meeting but everything feels so different now. He actually got to know about the other today and he definitely wants to spend more time with him and it feels _meaningful_. Changkyun feels a small shaky breath on his upper lip when Hoseok draws in close and right before he closes his eyes he feels a soft press of warmth to his lips. Feeling his chest tighten because this is probably the softest kiss he’s ever felt, Changkyun reaches up to brush his fingers against Hoseok’s jaw, tilting his head a little to the side, lips moving slowly, in a gentle and curious manner. When they part after a moment, Changkyun keeps his eyes closed for a few extra seconds, his fingertips having fallen to the side of Hoseok’s neck and he can feel how fast his pulse is going – which completely betrays the calm and soft look he gives him when Changkyun opens his eyes.

“Yeah…I’m definitely in favor to call this our first kiss.” He says, breaking the silence and Hoseok chuckles, cupping his face to press another kiss to his lips.

“You should get going before your friend worries, you were supposed to be gone only for a few hours.” Hoseok says and Changkyun nods, unbuckling his seatbelt and opening the door before he stops for a second, lips pursing in thought, wondering if he should actually ask this but Hoseok is looking at him questioningly now.

“You’ll text me right?” He voices and the other’s face turns into a wide, honest grin.

“Of course.” He replies, leaning over to peck his cheek and somehow it’s only then that Changkyun feels his face burning up.

“Alright bye.” He says quickly, leaving the car and Hearing Hoseok’s laugh as he waves at him.

It’s only once Changkyun walks inside the apartment and he sees Jooheon’s cheeky smile that he realizes he’s still wearing Hoseok’s jacket.


End file.
